yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchikina Tekinananoko
Uchikina Tekinananoko is an OC owned by DeadlyTeddyBear009. Appearance Her hair style is like Saki; this is inspired by the idea that rivals will have the most unique hair styles. She has Lavender eyes and hair. The portrait you see on this page gives you a complete look. Credits to Bluecats for the portrait. (Thank You!) Personality Uchikina is a lovely girl, but as her name suggests, she is a shy heroic girl. Though she will be able to defend herself, if Yandere-Chan ever tries to stab her, she will kind of act like a teacher by grabbing the weapon. After this a minigame starts, it is similar to the minigame where the heroic characters try to stop Yandere Chan if she has a weapon if they see her commit murder. If Yandere Chan wins Uchikina will be stabbed in the head, while if Uchikina wins, she'll apprehend Yandere Chan. Since her persona is heroic, if she sees Yandere Chan kill someone, she will dash towards her and try to apprehend her. Routine * 7:10 AM - She comes in on the left side running in because she thinks she's late for her friend group meeting and heads towards her locker. She then changes from outside shoes to inside shoes. * 7:15 AM - She goes up the stairs to the rooftop on the west side to talk with Mary Jane, Raibaru Noitoko, and Shoni Teki. * 8:20 AM- They start going to class 3-1 and talk along the way. * 8:30 AM to 1:00 PM - She has her morning and noon classes. * 1:00 PM to 1:30 PM - She along with her friends go up to the rooftop to eat. * 1:30 PM - She'll go back up stairs to her classroom with her friends and start her second class. * 3:30 PM (Monday - Thursday) - She'll go back up to the rooftop with Raibaru Noitoko, Shoni Teki, and Mary Jane, and talk and look at the view. * 4:30 PM (Monday - Thursday) - They'll leave the school together, but first they'll go to their lockers. * 3:30 (Fridays) - She'll go to the Martial Arts Club room, and wait until it's time for the activity to start. * 6:00 PM (Fridays) - She'll leave the school together with the other Martial Arts Club members. Task She wants a Martial Arts book so that she can get a detailed analysis of a few moves. She doesn't have time to go look for one at the library, since she has schoolwork, so she needs Yandere-chan to get it for her. Go to the library, search for the book, and when it's found bring it to her. I imagine that it would be walking through the library through the book shelves and after receiving a prompt and then pressing it, it would be in your inventory. You then bring the book to her. Biography When Uchikina was younger, she discovered Martial Arts through watching a karate competition on TV. Wanting to become a famous Martial Arts master, she enrolled at the a local karate academy, and she trained throughout her childhood, her pre-teen years, and her early teen years. Her motivation was also fueled by the want to defend herself-as a result, she pushed herself to the limit. During this time, she met the Furendo family-Hogo Furendo, the uninterested older brother who only showed up on the sidelines to support his family, and Imoto Furendo, the younger sister who had similar dreams to Uchikina. Though she and Imoto attended the same karate academy, they went to different schools (with Hogo going to the same school as Imoto). Despite this separation of schools, they were close, with Uchikina becoming another older sister to Imoto-and Hogo developing of crush on Uchikina (though he will never, ever admit that). Uchikina is kind (too kind for her own good sometimes) and that shows in all her actions. When she was walking home one day, she passed by an alley and heard a young girl crying and calling for help. This was Shoni Teki, a young girl that ran away from home when she discovered that she was going to be sold as a bride to provide more money for her family. Uchikina wanted to help her after hearing the story and started to bring her home, only to be stopped by Shoni's father and mother. Both parents attacked Uchikina to get her away from Shoni, but she (barely) fought them off. Since she was a pre-teen at the time, she had decent technique and knew how to defend herself to an extent, however she was not as strong as two adults (they also had weapons). After getting help from some other people brought to the area by the noises caused by the fight, she was brought to the hospital with Shoni to treat wounds they got during the fight. When everything cleared, her family offered to adopt Shoni, since her parents were arrested for harming minors and attempting to sell their child off. The two developed a great friendship, and treat each other like sisters. Her first year of high school went off smoothly. She made it into Akademi High School off a athletic scholarship based on her martial arts skills. She was chosen due to the school thinking she could boost their reputation when it came to their athletic prowess. As expected, Uchikina joined the Martial Arts Club, and she soon made friends inside and outside of the club. Her sister, Shoni, wasn't given a scholarship, though she was able to make it in due to the family having enough money to send her there. Her second year of high school, she became friends with Raibaru Noitoko, after she protected her from the delinquents who were bullying her. The two became fast friends. This is where she met Ijime Kurushimemaru, her rival who her friends claim she has "tension" with. The two clash heads whenever they are near each other. Ijime, being a delinquent leader, hates the kindness that Uchikina gives off; likewise, Uchikina hates the fact that Ijime bullies others and targets those he doesn't like. Some claim they saw a love triangle between Uchikina, Ijime, and Hogo rise from the ashes of hatred. They would never say it out loud as they would get horribly beaten up. Her third year, she met Mary Jane, an American exchange student. They met after Mary Jane defended herself from a different set of bullies after they were getting physical in their mockery of her joining the Gardening Club. Though opposite in some parts of their personality, the two became friends bonding over their common interests like candy. Relationships Canon Characters and My OCs Yandere-chan - She sees Ayano as a girl who's kind and willing to help those in need. She believes that she should get over her shyness towards Senpai and just admit her crush on him. She doesn't blame her though, Senpai is pretty oblivious to romantic feelings anyone has towards him. She doesn't know of Ayano's true intentions. Senpai- Taro is in another class and has trouble realizing that people have feelings for him; that's all she knows about him. Kokona Haruka - Knows that she's in class 3-2. She was supposed to make her a uniform, as she claims she and her family can't afford new ones. Saki Miyu - Knows her as a classmate. She offered to help find her bra; assumes she does Enjo-kōsai. Budo Masuta - In a love triangle with him and Hogo, as both try to woo her. She loves him, but can't decide. Hogo Furendo - In a love triangle with him and Budo, as both try to woo her. She loves him, but can't decide Mary Jane - Her BFF since she came as an American exchange student. Raibaru Noitoko - Her BFF ever since the first day of second year. Shoni Teki - Her BFF and honorary sister since childhood. Her family adopted her when she was found abandonded on the streets. Oka Ruto - Thinks she's creepy for stalking the Basu sisters. Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu - Doesn't believe that they're supernatural creatures, and thinks that Inkyu Basu is an idiot. Midori Gurin - A friend of hers but face palms regularly because of her stupid questions. Pippi Osu - Likes her because she is a gamer like her. Ryuto Ippongo - Likes him for the same reason as Pippi. She tries to help him confess to Pippi, but he's failed every time. Monica Mischievite - Is confused because one minute she's a perve and wants to kill people, the next, she'll be your BFF and will buy you Oreos. Other OCs If you want your OC to interact with Uchinkina, just comment down below and then they will be added. Quotes "Really? Thank you." - When she's complimented. "What is wrong with you? We don't need to bring you to an asylum do we?" - When Yandere Chan is insane or laughing manically. "What's with the weapon? You better not hurt yourself or anybody else with that thing!" - When she sees Yandere Chan with a weapon. "You just k-killed someone.... Stop right now!" If witnessing Yandere Chan kill someone. "You pervert, stop doing that.... You're probably sending things to Info Chan aren't you!" When witnessing Yandere Chan take panty shots. "Oka.... stop that! You should be a better role model to the other students! I get it, Sakyu looks like a prostitute, and her little sister seems to be heading down that road to, but that doesn't give you the right to stop them. Everyone would believe you more if you were saying that Sakyu and Inkyu were trying to become prostitutes, and you were trying to stop them. - Her to Oka on the subject of stalking Sakyu and Inkyu. Trivia (Non Canon) She saw Yandere Chan kill a lot of people at the time of the video It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTKV91mDc7c Mary Jane is her only friend from America. Her favorite color is Lavender.Category:Females Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Martial Arts Club Category:DeadlyTeddyBear009's OCs Category:Akademi High School